


I might try sleeping for a bit.

by Doom_Player



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Dave, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Player/pseuds/Doom_Player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me home it's scary to walk the night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad mood.

Lazily I lifted my tired hands to unlock the frosted glass door. "Why was I chosen for this godforsaken task of opening the shop at the ass crack of dawn on a Sunday!" I grumbled angrily as I walked in to the cold tiny shop filled with old wicker chairs and chipped round wooden tables. 

I walked around to the back tossing my bag wherever and taking my apron and hat down from the rack. " I wish we had heating" I mumbled as I shivered and went around to the large windows lifting the blinds up to let some sunlight in. Brushing my hands together I went to put the coffee on. Moving to the front counter I began to set up all the little pamphlets and pictures that crowded around the register.

A sudden cheery ding came from the front door along with the famillar voice of my blind girlfriend. " Heeeeeeeeeey Karkles!" Her nasally voice dragged out as she used her cane to tap her way behind the counter, she smiled widely at me, her teeth were really weirdly bright, it always made me wonder what it is like to brush with braces on.

I sighed deeply and helped her to the back room to put her stuff down. " I have told you not call me that, Terezi. It's dorky and embarrassing." I said a deep blush spreading across my face. 

" I know that's why its perfect for you Karkat!! Because you are the biggest dork around!" She cackled and slipped her apron on.... backwards, which I then had to help her with. 

"Am not" I grumbled as I walked to the front again, people would most likely be coming in soon and in all honestly I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone today. " Fuck my life" I said rather loudly as I tapped my black painted nails on the marble counter.

" That's not a good attitude Karkles." Terezi said frowning and putting her slender hands on her hips. " You really should learn to be more positive!" She said while jumping up to sit on the counter beside me.

" I think that's against health codes." I said pulling her off as the first customer walked in, which just so happened to be my best friend. " Hey Gam" I said pulling a weak smile, Gamzee was pretty chill I have known him since fifth grade and he was one of the few kids at the time who didn't think I was too loud.

He chuckled deeply " Hey best friend " He winked at me lazily, I think he is almost always stoned. " Can I get the usual?" He asked giving me a smile. 

I rolled my eyes and brought my hand to my forehead letting it slide down my face. " Gamzee you dumbass you don't have a usual you never order the same thing!" I complained as he frowned.

"Oh" he looked confused for a moment before shrugging and turning around to leave, waving to me lazily. " Okay bye best friend" He said with another laugh before walking out, the door shutting behind him another ding ringing throughout the empty coffee shop.

" Kaaaarkat why are you in such a bad mood today?" Terezi questioned leaning against the 'baked goods' glass covering.

" I'm not in a bad mood I'm perfectly happy.' I said through gritted teeth as it slowly got lighter out illuminating the whole place, also making it warmer. 

She sighed and stood up straight cracking her knuckles and back " Fine whatever you say." She said waving her hand and turning away from me " You never open up to me." She mumbled, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and angrily made more coffee. There was no need to open up I was perfectly fine. I was suddenly praying there would be another customer, or Jade or Kanaya would show up, they were pleasant to talk to, probably the only nice employees around here as well. 

My prayers were luckily answered around fifteen minutes later when the morning hipsters came in to take pictures of their shitty iced coffee. Who the fuck want's coffee cold that's stupid, I never understood it, I can understand whipped cream because that's tasty as fuck but who want's their entire coffee cold?

" Hiya Karkat!" A sudden cheery voice came from behind me making me jump. I must have zoned out because I didn't even notice that Jade had come in. 

" Holy fuck Harley!" I exclaimed jumping back hitting my hip against the counter making me wince in pain, she giggled. " I didn't see you some in," I said rubbing my hip,

" I know you were zoned out staring at an old couple... it was a little weird." she said scratching the back of her head and then awkwardly laughing " Oh yeah Kanaya isn't coming in today, she is taking care of her sick girlfriend" Jade told me as she went around back to bake. 

I groaned " Great now im going to need to cover her shift too."


	2. First day.

" Do you want me to walk you in son?" The deep voice of my father rang in to my ears as he came to a halt outside the looming faded green school.

I opened the car door and shook my head adjusting my headphones. " No I'm fine dad, thanks, I will see you after school." I mumbled closing the door and weakly waving before pushing my glasses up my face and adjusting my light blue hoodie stuffing my hands in the pockets.

I could feel people staring at me and I didn't like it, a light pink blush spread across my tanned skin and I felt like dying.

"Oh god" I whispered to myself as I walked through the large glass doors that looked like they hadn't been washed in years, walking to the office I encountered the most terrifying principal I have ever met in my entire life of switching between schools. She had long black hair reaching her hips and maybe even past, rich black skin, a knee length black and fuchsia dress, the longest nails possible, they were almost claws and way to much gold jewelery like ten different necklaces and bracelets that reached halfway to her elbow. 

" Hello? " She questioned as I walked up to her, her thin eyebrow raising as she tapped her claws on the secretary's desk. Her voice was loud and weirdly 'sassy' in a way, almost valley girl like. 

" Uhm I'm John Egbert I'm just here to get my scheduale" I said slinking back a little in fear. She gave me a harsh disapproving look before rolling her eyes and going to the computer to print it off, I was tempted to apologize she looked so angry. 

She roughly handed it to me before shooing me away without a single word, I almost bowed before I walked off, she seemed like the cruel empress type. Looking down at the still warm piece of paper I figured out my first block was English, something I didn't fail but also didn't do particularly well in. " Ugh" I groaned as I made my way around to find classroom '203', eventually finding it on the second floor near the basement, a weirdly shady place I Felt like i was going to be offered some weed at any time. I walked inside the musty classroom cringing at all the brightly colored "Give it your all" and " Use your brain" posters that seemed like they belonged in an elementary school grade four classroom. The classroom was filled with half dead kids, some even sleeping.

" Oh gosh" I walked to a seat in the second row around the back that seemed unoccupied, The teacher, luckily wasn't here yet. Whenever I came to a new school I always liked late teachers best because that puts off me having to introduce myself for just a little bit longer, I have really bad anxiety.

Two minutes later a tall man with stubble and shaggy orange hair walked in carrying a rather large book. " Good morning class" His deep voice boomed around the small room and I flinched a little in surprise. " I believe we have a new student today" He said referencing me and I slowly lowered my self hoping he wouldn't see me. " John Egbert?" He called out and I winced still hiding but I guess I wasn't good enough because he found me anyways. He pointed at me and luckily the class didn't even care enough to look. " Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.

I shook my head furiously, my glasses almost falling off my face " No Thank you" I squeaked out, my voice cracking which was probably more embarrassing then anything else, The man shrugged and nodded.

" I understand, well let me introduce myself to you instead my name is Mr. Vantas." He said with a warm smile, he seemed quite nice. " You have come at the perfect time we are just beginning our poetry unit, you haven't missed much." Mr. Vantas finished explaining what was required of me to do in his class and then began teaching, I think he was talking about haiku's or something like that, poetry didn't spark my interest that much.

Suddenly kids were furiously writing around me and I had zoned out to long to understand what was actually happening. turned to the kid next to me to ask what we were supposed to be writing, he oddly looked liked Mr. Vantas. He had the same shaggy ginger hair and facial shape he had freckles though, which Mr. Vantas did not , He was wearing a dark grey turtle neck which struck me as odd as it was spring on the verge of summer, he was cute, but probably straight as hell. " Uh hey, uhm what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked tilting my head slightly and giving him a weak smile.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before glancing back at his paper to continue writing " Maybe you should have been paying attention dickhat." He said annoyed as his lip curled up in a small snarl and I cowered away.

There was a sudden voice behind me " don't mind Karkat he is just constantly PMS'ing" It said and I turned around to find myself face to face with a tall blonde boy with really pale skin and douchey aviator shades, He was wearing a baggy white hoodie and black skinny jeans with red high tops, he looked like the type of kid who would yell 'fag' at me if he found out I was gay. " The names Dave Strider" He said running his hand through his hair, it fell back in front of his face anyways, he held out his hand for me to shake.

" My name Is John." I said smiling at him, he seemed nice for now though he did seem caught off guard by my braces. I held out my shaky chubby hand, I was worried that my hands were sweaty but Dave didn't seem to bothered, he just smiled at me.

He let go of my hand and pulled a chair up beside my desk. " Okay so you have to write a freestyle poem, like a song y'know" I could sense he had a bit of a Texan accent that he seemed to be trying to hide. He began to write furiously on a piece of paper, in a matter of minutes he handed it to me. " It's not very hard just write something like this." he smirked as I began to read it over.

" Dude! This is like so good!" I exclaimed as i read over it again. " You are really good at this." I said looking up at him slightly scared " I can't write for shit, how am I supposed to do something this great?" I began to bite at my bottom lip ripping skin off it. 

" Strider stop showing off. " I heard the angry ginger boy grumble from behind us. " You don't need to show your lame raps to every person who walks in to this class." He said rolling his eyes. 

Dave also rolled his eyes making a dumb face at Karkat when He wasn't looking. " He just doesn't like me because his girlfriend likes to spend more time with me then him." He whispered chuckling a little as I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly. 

" That seems like a lot of drama." I mumbled averting my gaze from Dave down to the desk. I admired all the dicks carved in to it. 

Dave shrugged as he looked up at the clock, " Class is over in a couple minutes, what's your next class?" He asked resting his chin in his hand and looking up at me through his shades, though I still couldn't make out what color his eyes were. 

I opened up my binder and pulled out my schedule " Uh health and careers." I said glancing at him " Why?" I asked tilting my head curiously.

" I will walk you there." He offered as he got up and everyone began to leave, He picked my binder up for me and walked towards the door. 

" Uh, okay thanks!" I said cheerfully, following him out of the door in to the crowded hallway.


	3. Lunch time is worst time.

I quickly walked out the schools back doors and in to the back fields where Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Dave and me all hung out. I was desperately trying to avoid that John kid I got pissed at in English, I felt a little bad about it but I sure as hell wasn't going to apologize for it.

Walking up I saw that only Dave and Terezi were there and I got a little jealous at how close they were and how comfortably they talked with one another. " Hey Terezi, Dave." I side glanced at Dave " I see you didn't bring your new boyfriend with you." I said sitting down next to Terezi and as far away from Dave as possible. 

" Nah I couldn't find him after his class" Dave said pouting and shrugging. " Also he isn't my boyfriend." 

" Maybe he ran away because you are an annoying show off." I shrugged and smirked as he glared at me from behind his dumb shades. 

" Karkat don't be an asshole," Terezi said slapping me hard on my arm. I winced and rubbed the spot she hit. " Dave is cool and nice." She said smiling.

" Yeah whatever" I said glaring at the ground. A sudden cheery voice came behind us. 

"Hiya guys!' Jade said waving as she plopped down beside me pulling someone down with her as well. " I want you guys to meet my cousin John from Washington" She said and my head snapped up to see the chubby, slightly tanned nerd boy from English. 

Dave gave John a big grin " Dude I looked for you after class I was gonna bring you here anyways, I didn't know you were Jades cousin!" He exclaimed wrapping his arm around John and laughing a bit.

John smiled and Jade grinned, I could see the resemblance in their faces, They both had bad teeth though john had braces to fix that, tanned skin, chubby faces with high cheekbones, both wore dorky glasses. But Jade was tall and muscular and John was short and a bit chubbier, though not fat. 

" I see you already met Dave, that's great!" Jade said clapping her hands together, she was really adorable in a way, Like I want to squish her cheeks and pat her head, if I could reach. 

" He already met Karkat too, though it wasn't the nicest meeting." Dave said his voice lowering as he spoke about me, Jade frowned over at me.

" Karkat be nice to my little cousin, I want you two to be friends." she sounded upset and I felt bad.

" Im sorry." I mumbled and glance over at John who smiled widely at me with his dorky neon green braces and nodded. He was also kinda cute. Jade went around once everyone else showed up and introduced him to everyone, he looked a little nervous and kept leaning in to Dave, it pissed me off and I didn't know why.

By the time things were done Lunch was almost over. " what class do you have next?" Dave asked John.

" Uh science!" He said excitedly as he was standing up I froze in my tracks.

" Reallyyyyyy, that's Karkles next class too." Terezi said with a a large grin. " He can walk you there can't you Karkat." She chuckled.

" Fine." I mumbled trying to sound as non angry as possible as I began to walk back towards the school motioning him to come follow me.

He smiled and jogged a little to catch up with me. " Thanks Karkat!" he sounded really happy as he walked beside me up towards the science lab. 

I blushed a little no one ever really thanks me. " Yeah... whatever." I said looking down as we approached the lab. "You're welcome."


	4. When I'm sober I feel pain.

I lay face down on my itchy carpeted floor in my room, my finger twirling around the thin blanket that lazily hung off the side of my bed. My chest hurt and my legs ached. A deep sigh left my body as I flipped over on to my back smashing my head in to the ground as I heard the heavy knocking from my father on my locked door.

"John? You can't be serious this is the second day here and you are already trying to stay home?" My father grumbled from the other side of the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped away the drool that had traced its way from my mouth to my neck. 

I got up lazily and propped myself up on the wall faking a cough as I opened the door to speak to my dad. "Daaaaaaad this isn't fake I swear, I feel like absolute shit." I said holding my stomach and pouting at him. His face softened a bit and he simply shook his head and mumbled something to himself as he walked away down the stairs and out the front door.

Closing the door i flopped my self down in my computer chair peeking out the curtains to make sure he was long gone from the driveway before smiling. I picked up my unpacked bag from the floor sifting through it, I found notebooks filled with torn paper, I used to use them to write notes to this really sweet boy back in Washington, It's because of him I'm here. I don't know why I even brought these with me they are gonna make me upset. 

I continued to sift finding DS games and such until I found what I was looking for, wrapped in T-shirts and underwear I found my cheep half empty bottle of vodka. I smiled down sweetly at it, It was the last thing I bought in Washington before the move. 

Holding it tightly in my hands I twisted off the red plastic cap and inhaled the strong smell deeply. I pulled out a shitty koolaid pack that I stole from the fridge earlier in the morning and took a swig of the Vodka quickly taking a sip of the Koolaid after to chase it down. I coughed heavily as I felt the burn travel down my throat and settle at the bottom of stomach. 

Last time I did this was with him three weeks before everything happened. He had invited me over, promised me everything was fine and his parents were home as to comfort my dad, instead I ended up in a shitty motel room with an odd smell to it and a dim light with a pack of juice boxes and half drunken bottles of different alcohols stolen from his parents room and all I felt that night was pure bliss.

I stopped myself, I didn't want that right now. I wanted to enjoy this warm ass vodka and pass out for a day, because life sucks and school is a fucking pain so who wants to deal with that? 

an hour later of burning my throat my bottle fell from my shaky hands drained to the last drop, my eyes glazed and everything was a blur even with my glasses. I stood up from my chair kicking the glass bottle in to my closet and I opened my bedroom door to go to the bathroom. I used the wall to keep me stable as I stumbled brushing my teeth in the sink, getting the vibrant blue toothpaste everywhere but my brush. I was a mess.

My chest was tight and i could hear my breath go shaky, I wasn't planning on crying, but here I was at ten in the morning with back pressed to the bathroom door and snot running in to my mouth as I let out choked sobs, I didn't feel like this the fist time, I didn't feel like this until now. What hell had I been condemned to. I was fine. 

MY head fell between my knees and I could feel myself about to retch up nothing but acid. I leaned over to the toilet my chubby scarred arms resting on the seat as I gagged. I stared at the scars from the corner of my eyes. This is why I could never be left alone, danger to myself just like they said. I stood up and flushed the toilet brushing my teeth and walking back to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and curled up in my bed pulling my blanket over me. I can't tell whats worse, being sober or being drunk?

\---------


	5. I can't belive you didn't call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for never updating lmao, I promise I have not dropped this fic. ( this is just a really short filler chapter sorry.)

Today was weird, and honestly quite annoying. Every damn class I had with Strider all he would talk about was that was the Egbert kid. So what if he missed a day of school, he's probably stressed as hell, first day and he was pushed in to a group of overbearing loud assholes. Strider wasn't the only one buzzing about it, the whole group seemed mildly concerned about a dumb kid they literally met yesterday. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the conversation which earned me a hard slap on the back of the head from Terezi.

I decided to chat it up with Gamzee who was the only other damn person in this pile of fuckheads who wasn't completely crazy over John. "Hey." I muttered. I am not very good at starting conversations if I'm going to be completely honest. "What's up?" 

Gamzee turned to me a hazy look in his eyes as he nodded down to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Eating." He said through a mouthful of said sandwich. He averted his gaze back to the ground s he chewed slowly and carefully. I suppose I can't get a conversation out of him today, then again what was i expecting I almost never can.

My gaze drifted to Terezi who was talking animatedly. Her hands a blur in front of her as she spoke. I leaned back on my hands. She was really quite great, as much as I act annoyed with her I liked her for a long time, I went through the motions of her dating many people, There was Vriska, Kanaya ( That was weird ), Gamzee ( Oh god that was a mess. ), and the person I detest the most, Dave of course. All day I would listen to people talk about how they were such a cute couple as they made out on the field across from me.

One day out the blue though a couple weeks after the big break up between her and Dave she came to me mid afternoon and asked me out in front of ten customers, didn't even ask for a coffee just waltzed in, budged in front of everyone slammed her phone number down and asked me out. I called the next break I had and said yes. She doesn't call very much anymore..

Lunch went by rather slowly after that. I kind of just sat there thinking. I don't like thinking about my problems very much, but it just happens sometimes. Terezi walked with Dave to their next class without saying bye. Used to it. If I could skip I would but my asshole dad works here and he would be on my ass if I missed a class, so I made my way through the field, dragging my feet all the way to science. 

I got home that day, I was excited for once. I slipped my shoes off and walked upstairs in to my dimly lit room, I pulled my phone out of my pockets and began to text, I began to text Terezi. It wasn't much, I asked her out to the movies this weekend. I spent one hour waiting for a reply, Two hours, Three hours, Four hours, Five hours, Six hours, Seven hours. I got a reply at two in the morning and my stomach still tightened and my breath hitched. I hurriedly grabbed my phone and i could feel everything around me freeze, I shouldn't have expected anything different. I growled and screamed in to the pillow while tossing my phone to the floor.

Eventually I rolled over on to my back my eyes wet and my face red from anger and screaming. My breathing was heavy and I felt weighed down as I stared up at my ceiling.

'Sorry karkat, I have plans with Dave this weekend, maybe next time."

But there really never was a next time was there, there never was.


End file.
